That's Where It Is
by miacastle
Summary: Aftermath of 5x08. What happens in their ride in the cab. Contains spoilers. One-shot. Fluffy. I'm bad at summaries but give it a shot. :) Enjoy!


The entire night was a nightmare for both of them. Their family dinner not going well, them fighting about something they can't remember, having a case that brought them to the Bronx and being chased, not exactly the night they envisioned and just when they started to think things through, the case just kept dragging them away

The moment the police officer whipped Leo away, she immediately turned and looked for Castle. At that moment, Kate didn't think about the world, who might see them, that whatever affection they convey could screw up their secret relationship. What she needed to touch him, to feel him breathing, alive and holding her. She ran towards him not thinking about her still taped hands, she just ran towards him and put her arms around him. Castle, whisk her up, carried her and returned her hug as tightly as she did. After a long case and chases, in that brief moment of refuge in each other's arms, everything was forgiven.

"I thought I lost you" she whispered in his ear.

"No, never, never, never" his responded affectionately.

He put her down and helped her tear down the tape from her hands.

"These are for you" Castle gave back Kate her gun and her badge. They looked at each other a little long than normal. Each just savoring the moment of being together.

"Now let's get the hell out of here" Castle said, breaking the moment.

"Sounds good to me" she replied with full of happiness in her eyes.

Kate saw an officer and tried to hitch a ride but instead the officer got them a cab. Though they didn't like it, they had no other choice if they wanted to go back to the city. Kate stepped into the taxi and Castle borrowed money from the officer which he gave sincerely.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked. Castle just gave the address to the precinct as he was too tired to the moment to speak.

When Castle stepped in, Kate immediately wrapped herself in him. Castle held her close and put his arms around her. Neither was talking and they just let the silence of the night fill the aura of the intimate moment. Kate buried her face into Castle's neck and he pulled her closer to him. This moment is what they need before they go back and face more challenges ahead. More cases to solve, more obstacles they need to face as a couple and in their relationship, more danger in their lives, dealing with their families and other issues they have yet to know. That moment lost in each other, feeling and radiating love towards one another, is what they needed to be stronger.

"We'll get through all of this, right Castle?" Kate said softly, her face still buried in him.

"Always, Kate. Always." he said reassuringly while kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away from him, startling him but he let her. Then what he saw from her eyes is pure affection and it scared him a bit because he knows she's never looked at him that way before, a look that it seems like she's looking into his soul. The closest thing to this was probably was when they kissed for the first time. The look like where's she's unsure of all things but doesn't care about it and will just dive into whatever there is.

"Kate, are you okay?" Castle feels concerned. He can never read her most especially at times like this.

She looked deep into his eyes. If this is how they'll always be, she needs to be honest with him before it's too late. She feels mostly nervous but what the hell, she's head over heels in love with this guys and he's her one and done.

"I love you, Castle. So, so much. More than you'll ever know" she touched his face and wiped the tears that was streaming down face.

"You didn't have—" she cut her off.

"No, Castle. I did. And it's not all because we're in this moment. I've been wanting to say it for so long too and I just keep on chicken-ing out the last minute." She said. "Remember when you confessed it in my apartment? I was struggling deep inside to not let it out because I so wanted to at that moment but with all that was happening then, my mind was just clouded."

She was suppose to continue but it was his turn to cut her off but this time with a kiss. He poured every feeling of love he has inside of him in that kiss. When they broke off, both were just grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you" he said as they continue to look at each other.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saying what you said. It means a lot to hear it, it's the most beautiful things to hear, you know?" he gave he a small smile and a joking nudge.

"Always, Castle. Always" she said as she leaned into him and into his ear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.." she whispers endlessly.

"Kate you have to stop. You're ticking my ear.." he said as he gave a giggle. "and were here at the precinct."

She pulled away from him.

"I'm just stopping cause were here" Kate smiled sheepishly. She gave her one last kiss before she got out of the cab.

Castle could not hold any more happiness than what he has now in his soul.

"Here you go, hope this is enough" Castle handed the driver the 20 bucks plus whatever he has in is coat.

"It's fine." The driver said. "You got a keeper in her.." he continued while looking at Kate from the cab. "Don't let her go".

"I won't. She's the best I thing in the entire world" He paused. "Thanks for the lift, and keep safe." Castle said and he stepped out of the cab.

"That was long, what was that about?" Kate asked as they were walking towards the precinct.

"Oh he told me to never let you go" He took her hand as the elevator doors closed.

"Did you tell him I carry a gun and you have no choice?" Kate said joking.

"I love you, Kate." He said looking to her.

"I love you too, Castle" she said lovingly.

Then the elevator dings.

Thank you for taking time to read this. I haven't posted a fanfic I guess for the past year and a half so I'm getting back to my writing groove. Please like and comment and constructive criticisms are welcome! God Bless!


End file.
